


It's Over

by I_Am_The_Lord_of_Pie



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Death, Execution, From a roleplay, M/M, No Spoilers, Not in a kinky way, Punishment, all you need to know is he dun dies, and it's really sad, eridan is so proud of me, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 02:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_The_Lord_of_Pie/pseuds/I_Am_The_Lord_of_Pie
Summary: Iori Oshima has been found guilty! IIIIIIIIIIIT'S PUNISHMENT TIME!!!





	It's Over

**Author's Note:**

> This was created in relation to an Original Danganronpa Group Roleplay I did, so the only canon character is Monokuma. NO SPOILERS

“Why?” Is the only word Iris could get out at the moment. “Why… did you kill them?” Silence. “Answer me you coward!”  
“I’m sorry…” Iori muttered, not able to meet his boyfriend’s eyes disapproving and tearful eyes. “I did it… for you.”  
“What?”  
There was silence amongst the remaining students.  
“I… was originally planning on being the first murderer… I had it all thought out and everything,” A dry laugh escaped the purple haired males lungs. “But… then I met you.” A soft, almost kind smile was on his face. “You were the light in my dark and demented world, Iris. You gave me hope.”  
“Then why wait now to kill someone?” Kasumi butted in, obviously affected by the fact that the boy she had been chasing since the beginning was going to be executed in a few short minutes. Well… she stopped going after him shortly before the first murder, but the feeling still lingered.  
“Because I know something that you don’t. And I knew that regardless of what happened, I was going to die.” Iori claimed cooly, as if he had talked about it over and over again. “Before any of you start asking questions, I can’t say much… But let me just say that sometimes you end up in the wrong place at the wrong time, and the moment you do, you know too much. And I know too much.”  
“You know who the mastermind is, don’t you?” Ayumu said quietly.  
“That I do. I also know who the traitor is.”  
“You have to tell us!” Iris screamed in a sullen voice. “Please, you have to, for me!”  
“...I can’t. But Iris, please don’t spend the rest of your life wallowing over me. I am nothing. I’m one person in a sea of infinite others.”  
“But out of all of them you’re the only one I want… You’re the only one I need!”  
“You can find someone better.” The purple themed male said, a painful smile on his face. He opened his mouth to say something else, but the demonic monochrome bear spoke first.  
“Alright, alright, enough of your yapping!” He screeched. “It’s time for the moment you’ve all been waiting for!”  
With little hesitation, Iori locked Iris into an embrace, clutching onto him tightly. “Iris, whatever you do, you have to get out of here okay?!” His tone was rushed as he knew the inevitable was coming.  
“But-”  
“IIIIIIIIT’S-!”  
“Just do it, okay?! I love you. And… I wish I could have seen you smile more. Please… for me, stop wearing that fucking jacket?”  
“PUNISHMENT TIME!”  
“Iori- I love you!” Tears violently streamed down the other males face.  
“I know.”  
Before any words could be spoken from the others, a giant claw came out of nowhere, and grabbed Iori by the throat, yanking him upwards, away from his boyfriend. He almost choked on that alone, and grabbed his throat, desperately trying to relieve some pressure. As if they were following his commands, it let go, and he was dropped onto a giant ice rink. When did he get skates on his feet? Underneath the rink, visible to all, was a giant Monokuma, with what looked like a magnet in his hand- paw? Quickly, Iori sat up, and Monokuma put the magnet directly underneath him. The blades of his skates were attracted to it… He was still for a moment, but then was suddenly shot across the rink. Against his will, he was following Monokuma’s Magnet like a puppet. He grit his teeth every time he hit the wall.  
You deserve this.  
You are a murderer.  
He won’t miss you.  
The voices tried to over power him, but for once, he was going to be strong. For his final moments, he was going to be strong. For Iris. Over and over, he was violently thrown from wall to wall, but in the distance, he could see a figure running towards him.  
“Iori!” Was that?  
“Iori!!” It was  
Suddenly, right in front of his face, Iris Chastain stood right in front of him.  
“Get out.” Iori said weakly, coughing up a stream of thick, pink blood. His face and body was bruised and bloody. For sure, he had some broken bones. “You… shouldn’t be here.”  
“I can’t leave you alone! I can’t leave you to die like this!”  
Before any other words could be spoken between the two lovers, Iori had grabbed the back of Iris’ shirt, pulling him back as a familiar blade nearly hit him in the back of the head. “Stay down!” The murderer said firmly as more and more blades kept coming at them. The skates on his feet were on far too tight for him to even attempt to take them off. So, Iori did the only thing he could even think of to do in that moment, and used his own body to shield Iris from the oncoming blows, and took every one. They came from every which direction too. 

“You have to get Iris out of there!” Shou screamed at the demonic bear. “I-If Iris dies, then wouldn’t it be against school rules?! You would have killed him!”  
“But I don’t wanna!” The bear whined.  
“You don’t want to break your own school rules, do you?” Lola said quickly.  
“UGH! Fine. I’ll save him.” 

Iori was still using his body as a shield, flinching everytime he was cut by the blades, but as long as Iris was alright, he did not care. “I love you so much.” He was still under the impression that they were both going to die. They were both going to die together. “I should have said it more but I’m so sorry.  
“HEADS UP!” A familiar rough voice screeched as a panel opened underneath Iori and Iris. But only Iris fell.  
“IRIS!” Iori screamed, but that was the last word he would ever say. Before he could even try to protect himself, or even acknowledge what was going on around him, from the opening below him, he was impaled. A thick, almost knife light blade went straight through his stomach, causing blood to flow out of his mouth, his eyes wide in fear of the unknown. It was finally over when an identical sword like object impaled him in the heart.  
It was over.


End file.
